1992-93 in Gregorian football
The 1992-93 season was the 14th season of professional association football in St. Gregory. Preseason New clubs Four new teams joined the SGFA – Eventide, Highlanders, Old Boys and Otway Town – expanding the association to 28 teams. Establishment of the SGFA Shield The SGFA incorporated the SGFA Shield, a trophy to be awarded to the winner of a single preseason match between the previous season's League A and SGFA Cup winners. Other changes * Promotion and relegation expanded between Leagues B and C, from one team to two teams. * Relegation from League A to League B also returned this year, with the bottom two teams in League A being relegated and being replaced by the top two teams in League B. SGFA Shield :Main article: 1992 SGFA Shield The 1992 SGFA Shield Match was the inaugural Shield match and was played between defending League A champions, Manorham, and SGFA Cup winners, Armed Forces. League A :Main article: 1992-93 League A season # Bonneville United (1st title) # New Castle # Manorham # Zane Hills # CGC Red Stars # FC Chapman # Cape Wells Wanderers # Starrs County # Armed Forces # Poolesville # Crusaders (relegated to League B) # Don Bosco (relegated to League B) Notes: * Although North Bonneville, one of the clubs that merged to form Bonneville United in 1988, had previously won two SGFA Championship titles, United recognizes this as their first league championship. League B :Main article: 1992-93 League B season # Little Rouge (promoted to League A) # Midland International (promoted to League A) # Swifton Athletic # Banks City # Winston Beach # Union Town # Rivergate (relegated to League C) # Helena Point Rangers (relegated to League C) League C :Main article: 1992-93 League C season # Bay View (promoted to League B) # Helena United (promoted to League B) # Forest United # Fort-de-Vert # Eventide # Otway Town # Old Boys # Highlanders SGFA Cup :Main article: 1992-93 SGFA Cup The SGFA Cup saw the top four teams from the 1991-92 League A season – Manorham, New Castle, CGC Red Stars and Bonneville United – receive a first round bye. The remaining 24 clubs met in the first round with the 12 winners of those matches advancing to the second round. Final :Main article: 1993 SGFA Cup Final The 1993 SGFA Cup Final featured heavily favored New Castle, winners of four league titles in five years in the late 80s and early 90s, against FC Chapman, who had never finished better than 5th in the table in their history. New Castle applied all the early pressure but it was the underdogs who took a 1-0 lead into halftime on a goal by Alvin Labone, but New Castle continued to press for an equalizer and found it through Nigel McKay in the 64th minute. The match went to extra time where, in the final minute, John Gamble poked home a loose ball in the penalty area to give Chapman their first trophy since joining the SGFA 12 years ago. |goals2 = Labone Gamble }} Category:Season pages Category:1992-93 in Gregorian football